


Raindrops and Penguins

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My try at a little comforting story with Oswald x Reader. Oswald notices that you are not in a good mood and he is there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Penguins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmmyOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/gifts).



Note: This is for the wonderful [oswald-cobblepot-addicted.](http://oswald-cobblepot-addicted.tumblr.com/post/131945365606/usually-i-dont-request-a-story-since-i-am-writing) It is the first time I am trying to do something like this, I just started typing when I saw the post and well it´s something, I just don´t know if it´s any good.

* * *

 

 

Oswald closed the door behind the two of you. It had rained the whole evening and he had ordered a car to drive you home. You were a little relieved that the two of you did not take the usual walk through the park. You and Oswald even have had braved the weather before, Oswald shielding you from getting wet but you knew you wouldn´t have felt the same staying close to your love under the big umbrella of his this evening. On every other day you would have really liked to wander through the broad trees and stop occasionally to watch a squirrel jumping through the grass. You liked to see how colorful the leaves had gotten but this evening everything was tinted in a dark gray. It was cold and windy. Almost like the city was mirroring your mood.

A few rain drops had gotten caught on the shoulders of your coat. Oswald helped you take it off. He brushed over the bigger drops with his hand before hanging the coat in the wardrobe. “__________, you have been so quiet the whole evening, didn´t you like the restaurant?” “No it was nice”, you answered without turning around to face Oswald. “We don´t have to go there again, there are plenty of other establishments” “No really, it was lovely” You tried your best to give your man a little smile this time, after all the restaurant had been a great choice. A very polite waiter, a sweet and cosy interior and most important really delicious food, you were just not in the mood to appreciate their efforts fully. You took off your shoes and walked into the kitchen, throwing you bag on the table a little harsher than intended.

Suddenly Oswald was really close to you. He laid his hands over your shoulders softly. He looked worried. “If it hasn´t been the food, what is it then?” “Nothing really, it´s alright” You were afraid that your face gave your little lie away but you did not want to bother Oswald with it, he had done his best to plan a nice evening for the two of you and you started to feel a bit guilty for not appreciating this enough. You just did not want to put Oswald in a bad mood too, but of course he could read you as easily as always.

“__________, something is clearly upsetting you and I want you to tell me what or who is bothering you.” You nodded slightly but not being able to find the right words you remained silent. Oswald wrapped his arms around you and drew you into a soft hug. After letting go he told you to get into something more comfortable and wrap yourself into the big blanket on their couch. “I´ll make you some tea and meet you there, and then you tell me everything.”

You did as suggested. Oswald’s sweet embrace had made you feel better. The evening already seemed a little less gray. Soon Oswald joined you with two cups of your favorite tea blend. You could already tell it by the color of the liquid in the cups. It always reminded you of wild honey, just a little more reddish maybe. Oswald handed you your cup and put his own down on the table. “What is troubling my sweetheart?” You sighed still not sure how to put your feelings into words. “It´s just I feel a little down lately” You took a sip from your tea cup buying more time to think. “like I´m lost somehow. Oswald, sometimes I don´t know what I am doing here.” Oswald´s face was a mirror of pure concern. His head lowered a little before he spoke. “Are you having second thoughts .. about us?” His voice was soft and you couldn´t miss the hurt tone in it. The “No” escaped your lips almost instantly. You reached out to take Oswald´s hand into your own. “No, I did not mean being here with you, you are the one thing that still makes me smile, it´s just .. everything else.” You saw how Oswald relaxed a little just like a big weight had been lifted from him but his worries were still visible. “It´s just stupid, I know.”, you sighed but Oswald was not having any of this. He assured you that it was not and everything that made you upset was something you had to tell him about. He would always have an open ear for you. “Is it your work __________,? Because I know you are doing an amazing job there, there are a lot of people who could not do without you.” Now it was Oswald who was holding your hand, he let his thumb brush soothingly along the back of it. “It´s just hard to believe sometimes .. and it´s not only that. I feel so stuck, why am I even here?” You were on the verge of tears when Oswald drew you into a close hug. “that I can be here for you”, it was barely more than a whisper. You let your head rest on Oswald´s shoulder. Feeling Oswald´s hands running over your back slowly had a calming effect on you.

“You are on the right way, my love don´t let any doubts cloud your day.” Oswald caressed your left cheek. “Just let me know if I can do anything to make you feel better. I cannot bear to see you being unhappy.” You smiled a little leaning in into the touch. At least this part of your life was nothing to worry about. It made you truly happy to have someone like Oswald on your side. He moved closer and planted a little kiss on your lips. You held him there kissing back. It was a soft kiss, almost chaste but full of love for each other. Feeling so connected with your love you did not want the moment to stop. 

Eventually the both of you settled with cuddling on the couch after a while. You were just listening to the rain falling for some time. Being in your home the rain drops sounded less gloomy than they had before. Oswald shifted a little to plant a feather light kiss on your forehead. “I could get your favorite movie and we could cuddle up in the bedroom letting the evening come to a cosy end.” At first you had not been to enthusiastic when you saw the TV in the bedroom but this sounded pleasant and you nodded. You finished your tea while Oswald made the preparations. When you slid under the sheets Oswald cuddled up close to you. Later you fell into a soft slumber wrapped into his arms.


End file.
